Sam Adams
Sam Adams is a patriotic rich business woman. She got into gang related activities at a young age when she moved to Los Santos at the early age of 11. Sam Adams is the Leader of the infamous gang "Grove Street Families". Early Life At a young age, Sam Adams did not bother to care for the growing gang violence increasing in the area. Even for the future of their lives to be exact. She seemed to have the idea in their head that the situation did not affect them and that "Everything would work out fine". The Adams family bypassed their ignorance and started to understand the crime in their area after a while. Sam lived in the neighborhood for the whole of their lives and was very patriotic for their street and for their country. This is because of the rising gang culture in the city as people started fighting over their Streets and believes. It started because Sam's parents had experience with a Co-worker which was mysteriously found dead on the streets of Ganton. This shook the parents of Sam Adams and as they spoke about it Sam overheard the consultation and was blown back by the news. A few weeks after that Sam decided to equip themselves with numbers and created The Grove Street Agreement. This was an agreement towards the neighborhood to protect each other. This gang eventually started populating the entirety of Ganton so eventually changed the gang name to The Grove Street to make it official. This movement was underneath the radar of the public. The crime rates in Ganton started increasing with rival gangs the Ballas attempting to take over the neighborhood and overpower the street warriors as they see it. It took a few months of increased gang violence of the pack to start wearing colors of Green to signify them being the good side as they see it as "The good side always wins". This quote was heard around town and was mocked by the public until they realized all the crimes they did in the past few months. The public did not see them as 'The good side' after they heard this news and was threatened by their presence in the neighborhood. After the rival gangs, they realized they had a new competitor the Grove Street houses were trashed by the gang members. This led to the death of Sam's parents when they were shot by a driveby from masked Balla gang members. This sparked the Grove Street Families and started collecting more members to get back at the Ballas. The gang rivaled up members and started taking the fight to them. Anyone who tested them on Grove Street was beaten or shot. This spark in anger changed the gang from a gang for self-defense into a gang who wanted power. Many of the members endured this new direction for the gang as they were tired of the other gangs are as they said "Thinkin' them niggas are hard as nails". A lot of the leadership were preparing for the worse for the Grove members but no one fully realized how crazy everything was just about to get. Category:Players